Life Begins A New
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are soon to be mates, their lives are beginning a new with Naraku dead. But as a new fow shows up will they be able to fight him. Sequel to Unexpected Transformations
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes slowly, hoping that this morning my vomiting routing will end but as I feel it coming on I see that it is no use. I quickly throw the covers over me and jump out of bed, not caring if I disturb Sesshoumaru and run into the bathroom and over to knell by a basket.

I use one hand to hold my hair back and another wraps itself around my waist as I start throwing up immediately. For the next 5 minutes I continue it till there is nothing left in my stomach from last nights supper.

I lean back and find a glass of water in front of my face, I take it bring it up to my lips and gulp it down all at once, trying to rid my mouth of the offal taste.

I look up and smile up at my mate, we had our mating ceremony last night and I now hold his mating mark and I am officially the Lady of the West.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." I say weekly.

"Good morning my beautiful mate." He says.

He picks me up bridal style and carrys me over to our new private hot spring that he had put in. He sets my done and I pull my night gown over my head and throw it on the floor.

I blush, I have no reason when I have been with Sesshoumaru naked many times I still blush. I put my foot in the water to check the water temperature and find it right where I like it and I climb into the water with Sesshoumaru right behind me.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to set ontop of his lap. He nuzzles my mating mark as he unwraps a hand from my waist to grab the soap beside him.

I slide out to sit on his knees as he uses the soap to wash my back. I throw my head in contentment, it feels so good to have him wash my back. I let him pull me back against his chest as he moves the soap down my right arm and continues to wash the rest of my body.

Once he is finishes I duck the whole way under water and let the warm water wash the soap from my body. I bring my head up and grab the bottle of soap for my hair and squeeze some of it onto my hand and rub my hair through then duck back under water and wash all the soap out of my hair.

Once we finish bathing we climb out and towel dry before putting our robes on. We walk out of our bathroom and into our room. I go over to my wardrobe and open it, I lay my hand instantly on a blue kimono with silver stars on it and a matching oba.

I grab them and some clean under clothes and walk over behind the changing screan and lay my clothes on the small bench. I take my robe off and slide my clean underclothes on and then the kimono. I pull the oba around my waist and tie it.

I walk out from behind the screen to find Sesshoumaru in his regular outfit. We then walk out of our room and find Rin and Shippo waiting for us in the hall way for us, they take our hands and drag us down the hallway then the stairs.

I stair down at Rin, she is the only one of us that is human and will die sooner then the rest of us. I know it will kill Sesshoumaru to lose here, I want to find someway to turn her into a demon, any kind of demon if it means that her lifespan will be the same as ours.

Without realising it they pull us right into the dinning hall. They let go of our hands and walk over and take their seats at the table. Sesshoumaru and I go over and take our seats as well.

The servants come out of the kitchen with our breakfast and set our plates in front of us, bow to us and leave. I pick up my chopsticks and we then start to eat.

**Within The Western Lands**

**Strangers POV**

I trek through the western lands, knowing very well that I should not be here if its Lord found me. I was banned from entering the Western Lands ever again when the great Inu-Taisho ruled these lands but now his eldest son Sesshoumaru does.

I hide my aura and scent so that the young prince will not know what is happening when I sneak into his castle. I heard that he had taken a mate and that she is the princess of the Northern Lands but that is impossible since the Princess, Prince and Lady disappeared a long time ago.

The poor little prince was very small when I was banned, there is no way he is even nearly as powerful as his father once was so that means he will have no choice but to hand over his lands and title to me.

"Watch out Sesshoumaru, your fate is sealed."

**Hi everyone, Okay this is if you are wondering the sequel to Unexpected Transformations. I know this first chapter is short but I wanted to really end it here. I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later That Day**

**Kagome's POV**

I head across the courtyard towards the dojo where Sesshoumaru is waiting for me, I have insisted on him teaching me hand to hand combat so if I ever need it I will know how to do it.

I arrive at the dojo where I can feel Sesshoumaru's powerful aura admitting from, I push the door open with no problem and step into the dojo to find Sesshoumaru with no shirt on with Tokijin in hand and a very tired looking guard laying in front of him. I smirk and walk towards them.

"Sesshoumaru what did you do to the poor guy." I say in a humered tone.

He turns his head towards me with a smirk covering his face. " I did nothing of the sort but challenged him to a good sparing, plus I needed it and he was a good sport." He says.

I watch as the guard stands up and puts his sword at his side. He bows to Sesshoumaru and when he stands he says. "Thank you for the opportunity to spar with you Lord Sesshoumaru." He says in a polite but very tired tone.

"Hn you did very well, you may leave now." Sesshoumaru says.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

He bows once more to the both of us this time then kindly takes his leave. I watch as Sesshoumaru walks over and places Tokijin on a rack alongside Tensiga. He turns towards me and I step into the center of the room.

I am wearing a lose fitting black hariko and black hamika's which are very easy to move in. I watch as Sesshoumaru stands in front of me, I know he knows how to attack so I need to very much stay on my toes.

I watch as he comes towards me and I antispet his move by grabbing the fist aimed at me, twisting it and sending him flying into the near by wall.

I jump high as he comes at me, I am able to dodge every one of his attacks towards me and lay a few of my own. After a hour of training we are both panting and very much out of breath. I have to make sure I don't over due it, neither one of us want the baby harmed.

Sesshoumaru walks over to grab his swords and in the process pulls his shirt on and puts Tokijin and Tensiga at his side. He comes over to me, he takes my hand and we walk out of the dojo and into the warm evening brease and we head across the courtyard and into the castle.

We head straight up to our room and into our bathroom. Without thinking we disrobe ourselves and slide into the hot spring. Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around my waist and pull my into his lap once again. He nuzzles my neck.

"You did very well my love, you are learning very very fast." He says.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have the best teacher ever." I say as I turn around in his lap to straddle him.

I lean down and capture his lips in a searing kiss as my hands travel up his chest and into his silver hair. His hands travel down my back as he deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes we pull apart, I take in a big deep breath of air into my lungs. I look at Sesshoumaru who I find has a smirk covering his face which makes me raise my eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you smirking for?" I ask.

"Nothing my dear." He says in a sly voice.

I slide out of his lap, grab the bathing soap and a cloth and start to bath with Sesshoumaru doing the same. Once I rinse all th soap off my body I wash my hair quickly, I duck under water and let the soap wash itself out of my hair before resurfacing.

We climb out of the spring and pull our robes on. I leave Sesshoumaru in the bathroom and go over to my wardrobe and pull out a plain black kimono and a black oba. I look around the room then slide my robe off and pull my kimono on and wrap the oba around my body and tie it in the front.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my back to a warm chest, I hear a low growl emit from his chest as I feel his warm breath at my ear.

"That view was very nice my love." He whispers in my ear.

I instantly feel the blood rushing to my face turning it beat red. He kisses my neck making a shiver of delight rush through my body.

"Sesshoumaru..." I moan out.

"We should stop this and go eat, I am sure our little one is very hungry from all of our activity's." His hand travels to my belly to make a point.

"Okay."

He pulls away and takes just my hand and we walk out of our room. We head down our hall and they through the small maze to finally arrive to the main hall. We walk into the dinning hall where we find Rin and Shippo already in their seats.

We go over and take our seats, the door to the kitchen opens and four servants come out with our food. They place our plates down in front of us, they bow and leave and I quickly dig into my delisious looking food.

I feel the others eyes on me but I pay no attention to them, I am eating for two now and after all the training we did I am very hungry. I finish my meal faster then everyone else but they finish quickly.

"Mama will you read us a story?" Rin asks with a smile on her face.

I smile, "I would love to read you two a story. Go on up to your room and I will be up shortly." I say.

"Okay."

They get up out of their seats and practically run out of the dinning hall leaving Sesshoumaru and I alone. i stand up out of my seat and walk over and straddle Sesshoumaru's lap. I lean down to his ear and whisper.

"I will see you later." I pull back and he forcefully captures my lips in a passonet kiss.

"Hurry my dear." He says in a husky voice.

"Yes!"

I climb out of his lap and walk with a sexy stride out of the dinning hall, I head up the steps and down our hall. I stop at Rin's door, push it open and step in to her room and find both her and Shippo laying in her bed with a book in each of their hands.

I walk over and climb in bed between the two of them. "Read this Momma." They both say at the same time while holding out their books.

Rin is holding ' princess barbie' while Shippo is holding '101 Dalmations'. "Hm how about we read 101 Dalmations tonight then tomorrow night we will read Princess Barbie?" I ask hoping my plea works.

"Okay Mama." They agree.

I take Shippo's book and they both cuddle up to me as I open the book to the first page. I start reading it and watch their faces as it comes to the sad and happy parts of the story that was my favorite as a child.

When I finally finish reading the book and close it I find them both sound asleep. Using my demonic speed I jump out of bed without them ever noticing it. I set the book down on the nightstand and lean over and tuck them both in. I lean down and kiss them both goodnight.

"Sleep tight my little ones." I say just above a whisper.

I stand straight, blow the candle out on Rin's nightstand and walk out of her room and quietly shut her door. I walk across the hall and through the open door and into our room. The door instantly shuts and two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You took longer then expected." He says into my ear.

"The story was longer then expected." I say.

"Hn."

He picks me up bridal style and carrys me over to our bed. He lays me down and crawls on top of me. He looks into my eyes before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

**Lemon Starts**

He quickly unties my oba and lets my kimono fall open. He breaks the kiss to look down at my body. "Beautiful." He whispers.

He leans down and takes my one breast into his mouth and starts to suck on it like a hungry puppy. I throw my head back and let a moan out as he switches to the other one to give it equal attention.

I run my hands into his silver locks as he kisses down my body to come to a stop right above my wet lips that are more then ready for him. He looks up at me while he slides two fingers into my wet lips and starts to move them in and out.

I close my eyes as a moan escapes my lips and the coil in my stomach tightens and I feel my end nearing. "Oh Sesshou..." I moan out.

"Tell me what you want." He says in a lust filled voice.

"I need you inside..."

"Your wish is my comand."

He thrusts his fingers in one last time and I explode and my eyes roll back into my head as I ride out my high. Once I come back I look at Sesshoumaru and find him licking my juices off of his fingers very sexy.

He looks at me with a smirk as he positions himself between my legs, me slides his head in the he thrusts himself into me and I arch my back in pleasure and moan his name out.

He thrusts into me several more times before both of us come at the same time and he fills me with his seeds. He co lapses beside me and pulls me against his chest.

**End Of Lemon**

I snuggle into his warm chest as he kisses the top of my head. I yawn into his chest. "Sleep my love." He says sweetly.

"Mmmhm." I mumble.

I close my eyes and let the even tone of his heart beat lull me into a very peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay I worked really hard on this second chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the lemon even though it was short. Please review and tell me what you thought and give me any ideas you have.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Morning**

**Stranger's POV**

After watching Sesshoumaru's castle for a little while undetected I figured my way I could get in without being seen. I cover my aura as I charge from the forest on the left side of the castle and make a jump and jump over the unprotected side of the wall and land on the ground.

I use my demonic speed to run around the back of the massive dojo and over to the hidden door that leads down into the dungeon of the castle. I run through the dark halls, following my scenes of smell to where the wind witch Kagura, Hakudoshi and Jaken are being held.

Once I find the three cells I use my acid claws and melt the hard steel of the doors and release them all. Kagura looks at me with apprehension before standing.

"Who are you? Why have you freed us?" She asks.

"My name is Aro, do not ask why, I would like to put you under my service?" I say.

I see her contemplating the choice then she looks at me with a smirk on her face. "You have a deal."

She walks over to me as the others do the same. They look at me, I hear Kagura's heart rate speed up as she looks at me under the small light in the dungeon.

My hair is black and down to the middle of my back in a pony tail, my skin is very tanned, my eyes are black and my body is very fit. What woman does not want a man like me. Watching her look me over makes my male pride go sky high.

"We need to leave before they figure out I am here." I say.

I let a tiny bit of my scent fill the room before covering it up again. I smirk as I turn around and head back the way I came from, once Sesshoumaru catches my scent he will know it was me.

I lead them through the dungeon and back to the door I came through. "Okay we have to jump over the wall, will you all be okay." I ask, not even turning my head around.

Kagura is the one to speak." Yes we will be good." She says.

"Good."

I push the door open and we walk out into the bright morning sunlight. I look around and notice no guards walkng around. We walk forward behind the dojo towards the tall wall. I kneel the push all my power into my legs and jump right over the wall and land close to the forest.

Before I can turn around to see if the others made it they are all standing in front of me. My eyes go to the little imp Jaken who as I remember was Sesshoumaru servant.

"Why did Sesshoumaru place you in the dungeon Jaken?" I ask.

He looks at me then speaks in that squeakily little voice. " I hate that bitch he is going to mate and he is going to kill me from me trying to kill her."

I smirk, so he does not like the princess of the north, good at least I know he will not serve her. " Hn she is a weakling." I say.

"Yes she is." He says with frustration filling his voice.

"Come we will get out of here before we are spotted."

"OK."

I lead them into the dark forest, heading towards the East where there is a abanoed cave just outside of the Western Lands where we will be safe for the time being.

**Back At The Castle**

**Kagome's POV**

I slowly open my eyes up as the bright morning sun floods into our room and onto my face. I slowly open my eyes up and quickly turn over and berry my face into Sesshoumaru's warm chest.

"Good morning my mate." I hear him say.

"Morning Sesshoumaru." I say with a yawn.

All at once I feel him stiffen up and I smell a strange scent come into my senses. I let my miko powers out to search the castle and all at once I feel Kagura, Hakudoshi and Jaken's aura's and scents gone from the dungeon where they were.

"Sesshoumaru, who's scent is that?" I ask.

A low growl admits from his chest and he sets up, pulling me up into a setting position beside him. He goes to get up but I grab his arm and pull him back, he looks at me.

"Answer me Sesshoumaru."

I use my other hand to make him look at me in the eye. He growls but I do not move for I am not scarred of him.

""His name is Aro, he was a enemy of my fathers long ago. My Father banished him from ever entering the Western Lands again. He hates that my Father did this all to protect me so now he's back for revenge." He says.

"But you can take care of him right?" I ask.

"Hn hopefully, he has taken Kagura, Hakudoshi and Jaken for back ups. I will not be surprised if he attacks the castle soon and with Jaken's knowledge of it we are in trouble."

"We need to find them though."

"We need to dress first."

With that he breaks from my grip and stands up and walks over to his wardrobe and starts to pull close out. I shake my head and climb out of bed as well and go over and open my wardrobe.

I am in a daze as I pick out my outfit and dress in it, I thought after I killed Naraku that we could finally live in peace but it almost seems that we are not allowed to be happy and have peace.

I snap out of my daze when I hear the sound of the door shutting. I look around the room and find Sesshoumaru along with his swords gone and that's when I feel the morning sickness wash over me and I run into the bathroom and to the basin where I proceed to throw up last nights dinner.

Once the feeling of nausea has passed I stand up and take a cloth and wipe my face and lips clean. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my bow and arrows by my wardrobe and sling them onto my shoulder and proceed out the door and down our hall.

_' Who the hell is this Aro?'_

**Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update but I really was working on this chapter a super busy. I havn't gotten the reviews like I would like so please review. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I follow Sesshoumaru's path and go down the hall past his study and stop at a open door leading down into the blackness of the dungeons where Aro's scent is strongest.

I use my demonic speed to make it across the dungeons in two seconds to stand beside Sesshoumaru and his guards. I look at the damage done to the cells that Kagura, Hakudoshi and Jaken were kept in and how they will need a lot of work done to them.

I look up at Sesshoumaru and see the anger in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru how could Aro have gotten past all the guards and into the dungeon?" I ask him.

He looks down at me and the anger in his eyes dissipates for a second as he speaks." There is a door behind the Dojo that leads down into here, there are no guards patrolling that side of the wall so he could of jumped over and went through that door down into here and his scent leads that way."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Any where but in the Western lands. Aro may not think on some things but he knows he would be looked for within the Western Lands so he will go just outside of them."

"So where do we start?"

"I will send search party's into each of the lands, Aro will have covered his aura and scent so that we can not trace him but we will remain here."

I look up at him and place my hands on my hips as to show him I am not happy about the idea of having to sit still for this.

"Why do we have to stay here?"

He turns his head away, clearly not going to answer me making me agitated at him. I roll my eyes and turn and walk into the unlit part of the dungeons following it to the stairs and up them and through the door.

Instead of going to Breakfast like I should I head right to my office to work on some paperwork that needs to get done. I will not look at him if he wants to be that way.

I walk to the door across from his office, slide it open and walk in and shut it. I lock the door and walk over to my desk in the corner and set down. I look at the two separate piles of paperwork that are waiting on my to finish them.

Since becoming the Lady of the West I have since taking over half of Sesshoumaru's paperwork leaving him with mot much paperwork. I don't mind doing the paperwork most of the time when its good.

I pick up a scroll and unroll it in front of me, finding a note from the Southern Lady.

_Hello Lady Kagome,_

_I have heard of your pregnancy from your mother. Congratulations to yourself and Lord Sesshoumaru, with you two as its parents it will be a strong pup. I am also writing to ask you permission for my youngest son Akoro to come to visit your daughter Rin, they likes playing together at your parents ball and I thought it would be nice if they could do it more often. Thank you._

_Yours Truly_

_Lady Serena_

I smile, I do remember how Akoro and Rin loved playing together and to thought it would be good for her to have someone to play with around her own age other than Shippo all the time.

I roll the scroll up and set it aside while grabbing a clean one. I pick my quill up, dip it in ink and start to write.

_Dear Lady Serena_

_Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru and I are excited. I to think it would be nice so when ever you want to bring him he may come for a visit and maybe you can stay and we may talk. I would like another woman's opinion on birthing a demon baby. My Mother can only tell me so much since I was not born a demon and you have had many. Thank you again!_

_Lady Kagome_

I set my quill down and roll the scroll up and set it on the pile of things for my messenger to take and send out. I start working on the rest of my things trying to get my mind off of things.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walk towards Kagome's study, I know she is mad that we are not going out to look for Aro but I do not want to risk anything with her being with child, I could not live with myself if something happened to her and our pup.

I make it to her door and turn the lock, finding it locked. I knock at the door and wait and get no response. I sigh and rub my temple where and headach is starting to form.

"Kagome please open your door, we need to talk about this." I say in a even voice.

"I don't want to see you Sesshoumaru so go away." She replies in a angry voice.

"I will not leave Kagome, you do not understand the reason I don't want to go after Aro."

I listen as tiny footsteps near the door, I hear her unlock the door and slide it open. She looks up at me with anger in her eyes.

"Fine spill it." She says as she places her hands on her hips.

I step forward and place my hands on her tummy where our pup is growing. " I don't want to risk you or our pup in a battle with Aro. I could not live with myself if something happened to either one of you." I say in a soft voice.

She looks at me as the anger floods out of her eyes and they return to their soft looks. "Sesshoumaru you know I can take care of myself." She says.

"I know all to well that you can do this but you have never fought against Aro before and he usually will take that to his advantage in a battle."

"But you would not let anyting happen."

"I would try but hard to know what else he has up his sleeves for us and his reasons for taking Kagura, Hakudoshi and Jaken."

"I guess your right but Sesshoumaru it makes us look like cowards."

"No it does not, trust me Kagome, I know what I am doing."

"Okay."

She steps forward and wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her to me. I lean down and kiss her head as if to assure myself nothing will happen to her and our pup.

**Hello everyone, finally a new chapter. Okay I know I shouldn't expect but I do, this is the sequel to Unexpected Transformations and basically no one is checking it out, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knew I couldn't stay mad at Sesshoumaru for wanting to protect me, it in only his nature to protect me after all. I lift my head off his chest and look up at him and smile.

"I am sorry for storming off like that Sesshoumaru." I say sweetly.

"I forgive you, I am happy you understand my Kagome." He says is a softer voice.

All at once I feel a small kick in my abdomen and my smile grows wider, I take Sesshoumaru's hand and move it to where I felt the baby kicking and we wait before it kicks the spot right where Sesshoumaru's hand is.

I look up at him and he looks at me with a look of shock on his face. "Thats our baby Sesshoumaru." I say.

"Our baby." He says slowly.

His look of shock is soo replaced with a huge smile. I have never seen him smile like this before which means he is very happy about our baby. If anyone would see him smiling like this they would think that they are dead or hell has frozen over.

"Sesshoumaru did you even think that you would be a father?" I ask him.

"No I did not, but with this little one on its way I have happy about it!" He says.

"Good."

I lean up as good as I can and capture his lips in a soft kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. He nips my lip making me moan and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

I moan as his tongue battles with mine for dominance, if he thinks I am giving up hes got another thing coming. We battle for dominance but in the end Sesshoumaru still wins.

We pull apart just as we both hear footsteps nearing my office. We pull apart but I lean against Sesshoumaru's side since I am not fully able to stand on my own after that kiss.

Within seconds Momeko appears there with a smile on his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru I was informed of the outbreak, do you want me to assemble the search party's for you?" He asks.

"Of course Momeko." Sesshoumaru replies.

"I will get right to it!"

Momeko bows to the both of us before walking away leaving us alone. Sesshoumaru looks down at me a second before speaking.

"Why don't we go join Rin and Shippo for breakfast, I am sure our little pup is quit hungry." He says in a gentle tone.

"Okay."

He takes my hand and we walk out of my study and head towards the main hall, once we get there we go into the dinning hall where we find Rin and Shippo being served their breakfast.

We go over and take our seats and the servants bring us our breakfast before leaving us all to eat. I start to eat and I realise just how hungry I am at the moment.

"Mother." Rin says.

I look up at her with a smile on my face. "Yes sweetie." I say.

"Shippo and I were wondering that maybe today we could go to the near by village and play with the children there?" She asks.

I look over at Sesshoumaru, its not a good idea to let these two go by themselves with Aro and the others on the lose. Sesshoumaru looks at me before looking at Rin.

"You two may go to the village but you will be accompanied by guards." He says.

"Thank you Father." She says as a smile appears on her face.

"Now eat your breakfast."

"Yes Father." They say in unison.

They both go to eat their food and I continue with mine. Through out breakfast there is no more talk which is a little different since usually Rin and Shippo can not stop chattering about their morning so far.

Once we are finished with breakfast Sesshoumaru takes them to meet the guards that will be escorting them to the mear by village. I stand up and walk out into the main hall then make my way up stairs.

I head down our hall and walk into our room, I head straight into our bathroom and over to the hot spring. I take my bow and arrows off my shoulder and set them down then untie my kimono and slide it off. I put my foot into the water and find it at the temperature I love.

I slide into the spring till the water covers my chest and I sigh in contentment. I grab the bottle of soap and squeeze some of it onto my hand before setting the bottle back. I massage the soap all over my body before rinsing m hands and ducking under water and washing the soap off.

I come up for air before washing my hair quickly and rinsing the soap out of it. I lay back against the side of the spring and close my eyes, I place my hand on the small bump on my belly and think of the little baby that's growing inside of me and I can't help but smile.

I lay in the water and relax for a while until I hear footsteps coming into our room. I don't open my eyes since the scent is Sesshoumaru. I am surprised when though he lifts me up out of the water and wraps my robe around me.

I turn around and smile at his and grab my towel, I take my robe off and dry my body before pulling my robe back on and tying it around my waist.

"Shippo and Rin are on their way to the village with their guards." Sesshoumaru says as he pulls me against his chest.

"Good I hope they have fun. That's was Lady Serena is going to bring Akoro over to play with Rin sometime." I say with a smile.

"Why?"

"They had fun at the ball and they both wanted to se each other again, whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess."

He leads me out of our bathroom and I go over to my wardrobe and open it. I look through my clothes and grab a plain pink kimono and pull it out, I take my robe off and hang it on the hock and pull the kimono on. I grab the boa and wrap it around my waist and tie it there.

I turn around and find Sesshoumaru waiting by the door. I walk over and take his hand and we walk out of our room. We head down to the main hall and then towards our offices. Once we get into our offices we both set to work on paperwork.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, I would really like to reach 60 reviews before I put up the next chapter!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I lean my head into my hands, I have been working on paperwork for 2 hours straight and from that I have received a massive headache. Never did I know there was so many things the Lady of the West had to do paperwork wise, I really feel sorry that before I came along Sesshoumaru had to do this on top of his paperwork.

I look at the finished scrolls that I need to get a messenger to send out and a still tall pile of things I have not gotten through today. I place a hand on my tummy and rub it.

"I hope you don't ever have to deal with paperwork baby." I say in a sweet voice.

As if in response to what I said the little baby kicks the place where my hand it, I smile and think of what our little baby might look like when its born into this world.

I would love to know if it could inherit my miko powers even though I am a demon. I know I still have my Miko powers but with Sesshoumaru being a full Inu youkai and now I am our youkai might over power my Miko powers and not allow it to have them.

I hear a knock at the door suddenly breaking me out of my trance. I set up straight in my chair and erase any looks of tiredness from my face.

"Come in." I say in a straight voice.

The door opens and a young demon boy, no older then 15 comes walking in with a bag at his side. He bows to me at once.

"Hello Lady Kagome, I am your messenger." He says in a small voice.

"You may rise young one, it is a good thing you came for I have some things I need for you to send." I say sweetly.

He stands up straight and walks forward and stops in front of my desk. He looks at the pile on my left with wide eyes, He reminds me in some ways of Shippo.

By the looks of it he is a young fox demon but instead of being like Shippo, very small, he is as tall as a normal human boy. I see his bushy tail and his cute little ears on top of his head, but no other markings.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"It is Caro My Lady." He says.

"Well Caro if you do not mind me asking, are you a fox demon?" I ask.

"Half mam, my Mother was a human and my father a great fox demon." He says and hangs his head.

"Caro it is not a shame to be a half demon, never forget that. If someone does not like it, to bad for that person."

He lights up and a smile comes over my face. "Why thank you my lady."

"Please just call me Kagome."

"Of course my I mean Kagome." He says with a embarrassed smile.

"You know my son Shippo is a full fledged Fox demon, you two should get together sometime and practice your powers." I say with a smile.

"Do you mean that?"

"I never say anything I don't mean Caro. Now I have a idea, you have the rest of the day off. I give you permission to go into the dojo and wait, I will go get Shippo and bring him there."

"Why thank you Kagome. I have never ment another full lfedged Fox demon, I do need help controling my fox magic."

"Shippo will be the right person to teach you."

"A million thank yous Kagome."

"Now Caro head to the dojo, we will be out there shortly."

"Yes Kagome."

He bows to me before almost running out of the room. I shake my head at how eager he is, he is a sweet boy that is charming and easy to love. I know that him and Shippo will get along just fine, both need someone they can learn from and talk to.

I stand up out of my chair and make my way across my study to my door. I step out into the hall and slide the door shut behind me. I head towards the main hall, once I get their and smell the air for Shippo's scent and find it in the garden with Rin's.

They must be back from their trip to the village already which is good. I walk across the main hall to a door at the side, I push it open and walk out into the garden's where I watch Rin and Shippo as they run around after Momeko.

I stand there and smile as I watch them run. I look at Momeko and think that he would be a great father to some children without a douht, just wish he had someone.

Momeko spots me standing by the door and he runs towards me with Rin and Shippo hot on his heals. They all stop in front of me and I smile at Momeko before looking down at Rin and Shippo.

"Shippo there is a young boy named Caro waiting for you in the dojo. He is my messenger and is half human half fox demon. He needs someone to help him control his fox magic and I thought you two would get along just fine." I say.

His eyes go wide." Really?" He asks.

"Yes, now why don't you come with me and we can go meet him."

"Okay, see you later Rin."

I turn around and walk back into the castle with Shippo at my side. We head up the hall and out the main door into the courtyard, we go the left and head over towards the dojo. Once we get there I slide the door open and we walk in.

We find Caro pacing back and forth in the dojo but once he sees us a smile appears on his face. We walk over to him and he looks down at Shippo before looking at me.

"Caro this is my son Shippo, Shippo this is Caro." I say.

"HI Caro." Shippo says with a smile.

"Hello Shippo." Caro says.

"No why don't you two get to know each other, I have a few things that I need to get done and I will see you guys later." I say.

"Okay." They reply at the same time.

I smile before turning around and walking out of the dojo and heading for the castle. Once inside of the main hall I let my mind wonder, I know its none of my business but I would love to set Momeko up on a blind date, I just need to find someone who is not mated.

_' Maybe Sesshoumaru would know a Demoness?'_

With that thought in mind I head towards Sesshoumaru study, determined to ask him.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter cause I worked really hard on it. So how do you like Caro, he will be a a permant person in here now so get used to him. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stand outside Sesshoumaru's study for a second about ready to knock but the door opens to reveal Sesshoumaru and before I can say anything he pulls me in and shuts the door.

He presses me up against the door and starts nuzzling my neck. I place my hands on his chest and slide them inside of his hariko and onto his chest as he stars kissing my neck.

I pull back for a second and look into his eyes that are clouded over in lust. "What brought this on Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"Do you need to ask Mate?" He says.

"I guess not." I say as a smirk comes over my face.

He leans down and captures my lips in a passionet kiss as his hands run down to my legs and he picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs tightly around his waist and I can feel his erection at my entrance.

**Lemon**

He carys me over to his clean desk and sets me down and his hands leave my legs to replace themselves at the ties to my kimono. I move my hands down his chest and untie his hariko and slide it off of him as he unties my kimono and he slides if off of my body and onto his desk.

He leans down and takes one of my breasts into his mouth and starts to suck on it, I can feel myself already wet for him and wish he would move along, I reach over and untie his hamika's and the slide down his body, freeing his pulsing erection.

I grab itm aking him growl and start running my hands back and forth, earning growns from him. He leaves my breast and within a second and flips me over and enters me from behind.

He starts off at a fast pace making moan each time he slams into me and I grip the desk to keep from falling off. He places his hands on my hips and moves me up further and enters me hardly and hits my spot making me moan loudly.

" Oh Sesshou..." I say in a moan.

He slams into my and I close my eyes and I hit my high and I stay still as he continues to slam into my after coming. Once I recover I start moaning again as he starts to move at demonic speed holding onto my hips as he slams into me.

I feel another orgasim coming and my walls clamp down around his erection and at the same time we both come and he leans down on me as we ride out our highs.

He slowly pulls out of me and bends down to pick his pants up and pull them along with his hariko and I climb off the desk, grab my kimono and pull it on and pull my oba around my waist and tie it.

**End Lemon**

I turn around and look at Sesshoumru and see a smile on his face. He leans down and kisses me softly which I return eagerly.

"Sesshoumaru I need to ask you a question." I say sweetly.

"Yes my love." He says as he sets down in his chair.

"Do you happen to know any demoness's that are not mated or courting anyone?"

"Why?"

"Just answer my question Sesshoumaru."

"Okay, well there are two of them, Lady Sakura who lives in the Northern Lands and Princess Amana who lives in the East. Both are Inu Youkai's."

"Great, thank you honey." I wink at him before turning and walking over towards the door hopping to get out before he asks me why.

In the blink of a eye Sesshoumaru is standing in front of the door with his arms crossed over him chest.

"Now answer me, why did you need to know." He says.

"Okay ya wanta know, I want to set Momeko up on a blind date." I say.

"A 'blind date'?"

"It's like courting but in my time the people do not know who they are meeting."

"That is not fair."

"Yes it Sesshoumaru, I feel bad that Momeko has no one so I am hopping to do some match making and set him up with a woman."

"Hn, you should keep out of Momeko's private life."

He steps away from the door and walks over to me. "But how can I contact Amana and Sakura?"

"Go to your study and reach the scroll thats in your top drawer and you will see where to send them letters."

"Thank you honey."

I lean up and place a kiss on his cheek before walking over to the door, opening it and walking out into the hall and up the hall a little ways and open a door and walk into my study.

I walk over and set down behind my desk but its hard with the pain between my legs from our little romp in his study.

_' I shall never look at his desk again and not think of that!'_

I pull the top drawer out and find a scroll and pull it out and roll it out on my desk and read down through it and find Amana and Sakura's castle names.

I grab two new scrolls and a quil and write idenical invitations for them both to come to the castle. I want to meet them and chose which one would be better for Momeko before introducing him to her.

I place both rolled up scrolls on my desk for Caro to deliver them with the others ones tomorrow when he's back to work. I stand up and walk across my study and out the door and into the hall.

I decide I should maybe go out and see how Shippo and Caro are doing in the dojo and make sure everyone's okay.

**Hello everyone, okay Kagome's plan has been put into action, we will see what happens soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I soon am standing the the dojo as I watch Shippo and Caro using their fox magic on each other and I smile. I see Shippo has been able to teach him a few things on how to use his fox magic after all.

I watch as Shippo easly beats Caro in a small battle and Caro sigh's in defeat and I bring my hands together and start to clap. Both of their head turn quickly towards my position and a blush appears on both of their faces.

"Good job, I see Shippo has taught you some fox magic Caro." I say sweetly.

"Thank you Kagome." He says.

They both make their way over to stand in front of me, Shippo smiles proudly up at me. "It was hard moma but Caro learned some." He says in his playful voice.

"That's good Shippo, I take it you two are becoming friends?"

This time Caro speaks up with a smile. "Yes Kagome, thank you so much for letting us meet!" He says excitedly.

"You are very welcome Caro, now I just came to check up on you two, I will be leaving now boys."

"Okay."

I smile at the both of them and turn around and make my way out of the dojo and into the courtyard. I see Sesshoumaru walking out of the castle and I jump over to him and am standing beside him within a second.

He smiles down at me. "What are you doing my dear?" He asks.

"I was checking on Shippo and Caro to see how they are doing. They are doing remarkably well." I say with a smile.

"That is good! Would you like to come with me to survey some of the lands?"

"I thought you said we couldn't leave the castle with Aro and the others out there?"

"A short patrol will not hurt, plus Momeko has guards stationed all around the perimeter so we are safe my dear." He says then leans down and kisses my forehead.

I smirk up at him and take off running right through the gates and I can feel Sesshoumaru hot on my heels. I increase my speed and feel him falling behind as I speed through the forest without a care in the world.

I spot a small stream up ahead and I skid to a stop but Sesshoumaru bumps into me quickly and I fall to the ground with him ontop of me. I giggle up at him as his hand slides under my kimono and starts to tickle my belly.

"Hahahahah Sesshoumaru stop!" I say through laughing.

He smirks down at me and continues his tourcher. I roll around bellow him trying to get away from his hands but to avail. I laugh until I feel a very powerful aura heading towards us. I look up at Sesshoumaru with a look of shock on my face.

_' Oh Shit' I think._

**Hello everyone! Okay I know its been forever since i have updated and I am very sorry for the short chapter but I have kinda lost my vibe for this story! I am hopping you guys can give me some ideas so I can continue this story asap! Please review and give me your ideas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stand there looking in the direction where the aura is coming from, the aura is one that I recognise but I have not felt in the past 200 years. There is no way I am feeling it now.

I hear Kagome stand up beside me but I don't even look at her but when she pulls on my hariko sleeve and her sexy voice filters into my ears I look at her.

"Sesshoumaru who's coming?" She asks.

I look into her eyes trying to think of something to say but I finally just say. "My Father."

"It can't be, Inutaisho is dead Sesshoumaru."

"I know that! But its his aura, I know it anywhere."

"How do you think he is here? He's dead."

"I don't know but there has to be an explanation to it all."

"Ya."

She keeps hold on my hariko sleeve as the aura gets closer and closer, when the scent of fear comes to my nose I make her release my sleeve and I wrap my arm around her waist and pulls her against me and the scent of her fear disappears.

Within a few minutes a blue light appears across the stream and I cover Kagome's eyes from it but I look on. I watch as the light disappears and there stands my father in all of his glory.

"Father?" I ask in a shaky voice.

He smiles at me. "Yes it is I my son." He says.

"How are you here father?"

"That is something that might take a while to explain, do you mind if we head back to your castle."

"Hn."

I uncover Kagome's eyes just before I pick her up and take off running for the castle and I feel my Father's aura not far behind me. Within minutes we reach the gates to the castle but we run right through them.

Once inside of the castle I do not slow down but head straight for my office where we can discus this in private. Once We reach my office I stop completely and walk over to my desk with Kagome still in my arms.

I set down in my chair and place Kagome in my lap, my Father walks through the door and shuts it. He walks over and sets in the one chair in front of my desk.

"Start talking Father." I say in a straight voice.

"Okay my son! The gods came to me a day ago telling me that there will be a great battle soon! They told me that the battle could not be won without my aid, they told me I had the choice weather to stay in the land of the dead or I could come here and help my sons fight a great battle! As you can see Sesshoumaru I chose to come help you."

"I see that, when is this great battle supost to take place?"

"Very soon my son, they did tell me that the evil half demon Naraku would be a big cause of it, he is gathering a demonic army to rival yours, hopping to over take the western lands first then slowly the other lands."

"Naraku is stiped to think he can over take the Western Lands, we will have no problem defeating him!" I say.

"That is the thing my son, this battle will not be easy and that is why you need my aid."

"Hn."

I turn my head away from my father and look out the balcony doors into the garden. It's then I notice how quiet Kagome has been and I look down at her and find her out cold.

"Kagome." I say trying to wake her.

"There is something else Sesshoumaru, the gods informed me of your mating to Kagome and that she is expecting. They told me something is going to happen to her and your pups." My Father says.

I look up at him. "Pups?" I ask.

"Yes my Son she is pregnant with twins."

"What will happen to them?"

"They would not tell me what happens to them other then Kagome can not participate in the battle."

"Sould I take her to the healer?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

I cradle Kagome in my arms and stand up and walk across the room, my Father beats me and slides the door open and I walk out into the hall with him right behind me.

I take off at inhuman speed out to the main hall and take another hall to the Northern side of the castle where our healer resides. My Father follows me and we soon arrive there.

I go over to the bed and lay Kagome down and our healer comes out and gasps in shock.

"Lord Inutaisho." She says while bowing.

"Hello old friend, do not mind me but please get to work on Kagome." He says.

"Yes Lord Inutaisho."

She quickly comes over to Kagome's side and looks at me. " What happened to her Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asks.

"I do know know, she was fine a while ago and then all at once she just passed out." I said.

"I will check her but could you and Lord Inutaisho please leave the room?" She asks.

"Of course."

I step back from the bed and follow my Father out of the healers room. We head back towards the main hall but I can not take my mind off of what my Father told me about Kagome and our pups.

_' Please be okay Kagome.'_

**Hello everyone! Okay this was a big twist I am betting none of you figured was coming! Please review and help me reach 100 reviews! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kagome's POV**

I slowly start to open my eyes and instantly pain hits me and I let out a cry of pain. I hear footsteps come to my side and I feel something being placed on my head.

I open my eyes the whole way and at first everything is hazy but then it clears up and I see our healer at my side with a semi worried look on her face.

"I am so happy you are awake Lady Kagome." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"That is what I am trying to figure out my lady! You fell unconscious is Lord Sesshoumaru's arms then he brought you here."

"Tell me one thing, is Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho back?"

I would like to know if I just imagined that or not. The healer shakes her head at me. "Yes Lady Kagome, Lord Inutaisho alive and back." She says.

"Hn."

I close my eyes and access my miko powers to kick in and heal what ever is wrong and within a few minutes I feel a little better. I set up in bed, much to our healers dismay.

"Lady Kagome you should not be moving around." She says in a frantic voice.

I smirk and with my demonic speed am out of bed and outta the room before the healer can blink. I follow Sesshoumaru's and this other strange scent through the castle till it stops outside of Sesshoumaru's door to his study.

I take a breath and push the door open and take one step into his study when I am picked up off the floor and am hugged against Sesshoumaru's body.

"O thank the kami's that you are okay my dear, but you shouldn't be outa bed." He says.

I lift my head up off his chest and smile at him. "I am fine Sesshoumaru. I used my Miko powers to speed up the healing process." I say calmly.

"Hn."

Within the blink of a eye Sesshoumaru is seated in a seat in front of his desk and setting in another chair in front of us is his father Inutaisho. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Hello Lord Inutaisho." I say.

"Please my dear, you are my daughter in law, just call me Inutaisho." He says.

"Of course Inutaisho."

"So how do you feel my dear?"

"Good."

"Great because there are quiet a few things to fill you in on."

"No father she still needs to rest then we shall tell her." Sesshoumaru says in a stern voice.

I turn my head to look up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru you guys can tell me now, I am fine." I say in a voice trying to convince him.

"No, you shall rest first."

"Fine."

I cross my arms across my chest and huff in aggravation. _' He always thinks he can control everything!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay sorry for not updating in a while! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Okay I will be putting a poll up on my profile with all of my story's and I want you guys to tell me what you want updated first so please go there and vote!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sesshoumaru brought me to our room a few minutes ago but I made him stay. I sit besie him on the bed and look at him. "Sesshoumaru please fill me in." I say in a stern voice.

He glares at me trying to intimadate me. " You need to rest my dear." He says.

"I am fine Sesshoumaru."

"Why did you leave the hospital wing?"

"I needed to see you."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"She doesn't know what happened to me."

"Hn..."

"Now please tell me."

"No and that is final. We will tell you once you are rested."

"Please."

"No, get rest."

Sesshoumaru goes to stand but I grab his arm and pull him down on top of me. He smirks at me and leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He pulls back and smirks at me and rolls onto his side and pulls me against his chest.

"Rest my darling. I will wake you up when its time for supper." He says sweetly.

"Okay." I say.

I snuggle against his chest and close my eyes, within minutes I am asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Kagome sleeps against me, I know she was tired but she never admits it to herself. I run my hand down her side and onto the small bump on her stomach and I let a smile come onto my face as I think of our pup. My mind travels to my father and I's conversation and how he said something is gonna happen to Kagome that she will not be able to be in the battle. Maybe what happened today is just the beginning of what is to come. I pray that nothing serious happens to her.

**In Another Part of The Castle**

**Inutaisho's POV**

After Sesshoumaru left his study with Kagome to take her to their room I headed to my room so that I may think. A lot of things have happened and there are many more to come. I lay in my bed and look up at the ceiling, the last time I was here in this room was so long ago but in all those years Sesshoumaru never changed anything.

I start thinking back on my relationships with both Sesshoumaru's mother Jen and Inuyasha's mother Izaoya. Both where very different but both were also special in their own way. I would love to meet my youngest son Inuyasha and get to know him. I can only imagine how different he is from Sesshoumaru. I shake my head at the images, I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyedreading this new chapter! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Western Castle**

**-Kagome-**

Its been two weeks since Inutaisho showed up and in those two weeks it has been very busy. There was a get together of all the royals in all the lands so that everyone could see for themselves that he is back. Our nurse also found out what hapened to me, she said I had a light stroke which has me worried.

Now everything has finally calmed down and I am resting as much as I can. Our nurse said that stroke did not seem to of hurt the pup but she gave me a hebal medicine to take twice a day to reduce the risk of it happening again, I have did it and felt much better.

Inutaisho left the castle yesterday to go in search of Inuyasha so that he can speak with him and get to know. I wonder along with Sesshoumaru how this first meeting is going to go, more so on Inuyasha's end, with him having a very short temper the was he does he might just explode on Inutaisho.

I shake my head clear of those thoughts and try to concentrate on the paper work infront of me, I finally conviced Sesshoumaru to let me do some of my paperwork which has started to bild up over the course of almost three weeks.

So here I am setting in my study working on the few oiles of paperwork, since Sesshoumaru still has a majority of the paperwork there is not as much as it could be, but I still have a fair amount. I make a few more signatures on the papers before I get up out of my chair.

I have been setting in the chair for the past hour and when your pregnant its not the most comfortable place to be. I strech before walking across the room to my door, I slide it open and step out into the hall, I head down the halway to Sesshoumaru's study.

Once I get to the door I take the handle and slide the door open. I step into his study and find him just where I knew he would be, setting behind his desk doing paperwork. I smile and make my way over to him, he looks up fromt his paperwork with a smile on his face.

"What a nice suprise my dear." He says in a sweet voice that only I get to hear.

"Well I thought I would see if you were behaving or not." I say.

I lean against his desk and look down at him. He scoots his chair back and pulls me down into his lap, I suggle into his lap as his arms wrap around me to kep me secure. I lean my head up and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He kisses me back with passion, he nips my bottom lip asking for for entrance which I grant him.

With that our tounges start to battle for domanece, I eventually let him win. We pulls apart for some much needed air. I lay my head down on his shoulder and let my eyes close. There is nothing I wouldn't give to just stay like this with Sesshoumaru for the rest of our lives.

"I love you." I say sweetly.

"I love you as well my Kagome." He says.

He leans down and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. He lasys his head down ontp of mine and we stay like that. I enjoy this just being here with him like this. 'Just let us stay like this.'

**Hello Everyone! Yes finally a update! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

**- 2 Days Later-**

We have been trying o get things back to normal these past few days, I have been watching Kagome and it seems as though she is getting very stressed lately. I have been spending more time with my Father these past few days then with her an I know it hurts her but I know if I ask her she will tell me I am fine and that she thinks its great that I am spending time with my Father.

I look down at the paper work in front of me, I shake my head at it and push my chair back. I stand up and walk over too me door, I slide it open and walk out into my hall and I catch Kagome's scent and it seems that she is outside so I head towards the main hall where I walk out the door into the garden.

I walk through the garden trying to find her but soon I am deep into the garden with tree's where no one can see me and Kagome's scent is getting stronger. Suddenly another scent mixes in with hers, its the smell of arousel. I break into a run but I doon come to a haulting stop under a sakura tree, there only 50 feet in front of me in my wounderful Kagome laying under a oak tree with her kimono half open exposing parts of her breasts.

She looks over at me as if to know I was standing there all along, a very sexy smirk comes over her face and she lifts her right hand up and motions me over with one finger. My legs start walking on their own as I stair straight into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes, when I make it over to her I kneel down beside her.

I place a arm on the back of her neck and pull her forward and capture her lips in a passionet kiss, she responds by setting up onto her knees and wrappinng her arms around my neck and kissing me back. I move my hands down the sides of her body until they come to a rest on her hips. I push down until she is laying flat on her back on the grass and I am hovering above her.

**-Kagome's POV-**

I kiss Sesshoumaru back with as much passion as he is kissing me, he breaks the kiss and starts to kiss and suck on my neck making me let out a loud moan, my head throws back as my eyes roll back into my head. His hand that is placed on the back on my neck moves ariund and down the front of my chest and inside my open kimono to foundle one my my breasts making me moan even louder.

I subconshisly put a barrier around us, no one will be able to see or hear us, this is not something I want everyone in the castle hearing or seeing. We continue kissing when Sesshoumaru unties my kimono and pulls it the rest of the way apart and starts kissing his way down my body, I move my hands all over his body, he knows what I want but he is dragging his feet.

But right before he goes to enter me a very framiler aura drifts towards us and we both stiffen in the positions we are in, the aura is of Naraku, the one we thought we would never feel again. In the blink of a eye we are both dressed and running towards the castle to get the trops. We come to a stop inside the main hall and Sesshoumaru turns toward me and looks me in the eye.

"I want you to go get Rin and Shippo and hide them in the place I showed you." He says.

"Of course, where will you be?" I ask.

"You will not be fighting, you will stay with Rin and Shippo until this is all taken care of."

"But Sesshoumaru you know that I can not just sit by and watch you fight him."

"Well you are going to have to be. Now go."

"Fine."

I take off running up the stairs and once I get to the top I head right to Rin and Shippo's rooms. Usually at this time of day they are in their room's taken a ap s that they have energy the rest of the day to torcher each other. Before I reach their room's I already know that they are in Shippo's room because that's where their scents lead.

Once I get to Shippo's door I push it open and find the both of them sleeping in his bed, I run over to them and quickly start to shake them to wake them up. Within seconds they are both awake and looking at me. "What's wrong Mama?" Shippo asks me.

"I need to take you to somewhere where you will be safe, Naraku is near." I say in the calmist voice I can muster up.

"Okay."

They both climb out of bed and I grab their hands and lead them out of Shippo's room and back the way I came, Sesshoumaru showed me a secret passage way in his office that leads under the castle to a safe den with tunnels that lead out of the castle to small buildings in the western lands but if you can only find them outside of the castle if you know the spell to be able to see them.

Once we get to the main hall I lead them towards his study quickly, once inside I lead them over to the wall behind his desk, I place my hand there and say a small word that is the password and the wall opens up into a door, I head Rin and Shippo gasp right before I drag them into the dark space and the door closes behind us. I reach up on the wall and find a torch and use my miko powers to make it light up.

With that we start down the step hall way that leads under ground, the whole time I can only think of the battle that has probably started outside and that I am running away from it.

_' Oh please be okay Sesshoumaru.'_

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	14. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
